Chronicles of Deephaven
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Evil forces are once more beginning to move in the realm of Deephaven. They are searching for something...or someone. Only one person can stop the evil forces for good only she supposedly died 20 years ago. Love, lies, death, and history come to haunt one young woman who has no idea who she really is. Can she save her world or will she fail? Disney/Dreamworks/other
1. Chapter 1

_The Chronicles Of Deephaven _

_Far beyond the reach of the Human World lay the enchanted realm of Deephaven. The citizens of that realm were considered mere fantasy in the Human World. But in Deephaven they lived and thrived. Not all of them followed the stories written in the Human World but most did. Hardly anyone from Deephaven was really aware of the Human World. They knew of it of course but they didn't really think about it as no one had ever crossed. _

_Deephaven was made up mostly islands. There was the Kingdom Islands, islands that were made up of a single kingdom. There were originally 7 but one island, while it still stood, was nothing but ruins as it had been attacked nearly 20 years ago and the royal family supposedly perished, though some believed the youngest princess, an infant at the time had been spirited away; some say to the Human World and others say to one of the other islands. Then there was the normal islands like Haven Island. Haven Island was the main Island and any time the Kingdom Islands called a council, Haven was where they would go. _

_Then there was the Hidden Islands like the Islands of the Guardians and Neverland. These Islands were hard to get to unless you knew how. _

_Various smaller islands were scattered about and were often uninhabited or used for supplies. _

_The realm was generally peaceful, as long as one did not incite the wrath of one of the villains on Villains Vale. Very few ever went there and those who did were never seen again. _

_About 20 years ago, a basket washed up on shore of Haven Island near the village of Montressor. Soldiers from the fort saw it and upon inspection, a baby girl was found inside, alive and healthy. There was nothing in the basket to give any sort of clue as to where she came from. All she had were the blankets she was swaddled in, a necklace with a blue stone and a scrap of paper bearing the name Helene Robinson. Not knowing what to do, they took the child to Lao Shi who was the Village head. _

_Mrs. Hawkins who ran the local inn decided to take the baby home and raise her. There was much speculation about this foundling child but after time went on, it began to die down and Helene was just another citizen of their town. About 5 years passed and Mrs. Hawkins gave birth to a boy, Jim. _

_Little Helene Hawkins loved her brother dearly and watched over him while their mother ran the inn. The two were practically inseparable and it wasn't uncommon for their mother to find them under Jim's sheets reading a book together. When Jim was 12 and Helene was 17, Mr. Hawkins left and never came back. _

_Jim was heartbroken and began to act out. Their mother was running the inn all by herself with Helene working in the kitchens and as a waitress, often running deliveries. Helene tried to help out as much as she could and try to be there for Jim but it didn't seem to be enough. She knew her brother was hurting she just didn't know what to do. _

_Life wasn't too terrible. The Inn brought in a steady income as people came and went, Helene was quite known for her cooking as well as beauty and she worked long and hard. They had help though. Helene's best friend, Lillian, or Lili worked at the inn as a maid. So between the 3 of them they kept the inn going. _

_Jim often dreamed of a life beyond Montressor and Helene would often find him on the roof of the inn staring out over the sea. She too longed to see what the world had to offer but she knew her duty was to her mother. _

_The times passed and there was a hint of change in the air. No one knew what it meant but it had people on edge. For good or bad no one knew. But there were times when the winds of the North blew that brought promise of adventure and make one's spirit soar. And that's where our story begins. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: From Good Day To Bad Day And Back Again

A rooster crowed as the early light of a new day peeked in through a window of a bedroom before falling across the sleeping form of a young woman. She yawned and sat up, stretching before her eyes blinked open. She smacked her lips a few times before stumbling out of bed. She felt her way over to her washstand, eyes still heavy with sleep. She poured some cool water into a bowl from a pitcher and splashed the water on her face and neck, effectively waking herself up. She wiped her face before going over to her window and pulling the curtains aside and opened the window to the fresh morning air.

"Well Hel, it's another day and another long day of work." She spoke softly to herself as she gazed out over her home. Montressor Port was a seaside town that was the trade center for all of Deephaven. Rather than their usual bustle, the streets were quiet as the shops weren't open yet and the residents weren't awake. But Hel knew that wouldn't last long. Soon people would be up and about and Hel knew the breakfast rush would begin. Today would be a good day for business as Captain Amelia had returned with her crew late last night and they always stopped by the inn for a few days before setting sail again. Even now she could see people beginning to come up on deck. She smiled as she caught sight of two men and quickly moved from the window to get dressed. The other patrons of the inn would be waking up soon and Hel needed to get downstairs to help her mother out. And it wouldn't do if she was caught hanging out her window in her underdress.

Unknown to Hel, the two men she had seen had seen her at her window. John Rolfe and Proteus were eager to get to the inn to see Helene. It was well known in town that both men were in love with Helene and she at least held some deeper affection for them. Only problem was the group was oblivious to the other's feelings.

John had lived in Montressor all his life and loved sailing. He had been about 8 years old when Helene's basket had washed up on shore so in a way he and Helene had grown up together despite the rather large age difference.

Proteus had moved from Syracuse when he had been about 20 to escape an arranged marriage to Princess Diaspro. Only the crew of Amelia's ship knew he was a prince and he prefered it that way. He remembered the first time she had seen Helene 3 years ago. She had been 17, her brother only 12 when their father had left on a ship to leave forever. He remembered watching the young lad scramble down from the inn towards the docks, falling a few times and reaching the end of it just as the ship with his father began sailing away. Helene appeared a few minutes after and quietly held her brother close before leading him away. Proteus had felt his heart ache for the siblings as he couldn't imagine his father just up and leaving, though Proteus had done so to him. He had followed them to the inn sometime after to have a meal and rent a room. Helene had been his waitress and she showed no signs of what had happened earlier. She held herself with quiet strength and ignored the pitying glances and whispers. Even at 17 she was beautiful and Proteus couldn't help but fall in love with her sweet temper and hidden strength. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't remember. The two became friends soon after he arrived

So John and Proteus became regulars at the inn whenever they came home and Helene always greeted them with a smile and their favorite meals ready. Once they were clear with Amelia they quickly made their way to the inn, bidding Mrs. Hawkins good morning as they entered. They sat down at their favorite table and waited patiently for Helene to appear.

Upstairs Helene was brushing out her hair with some difficulty as it had decided to make a horrid nest. Once it was in order and tied back with a blue ribbon, she quickly slipped on her dark blue skirt, her white blouse and then the over corset that matched her skirt. She was about to slip her shoes on when a bad feeling came over her. Known to very few, Helene had...some strange gifts. Lao Shi said she had a sort of premonition when she would get feelings. She could never tell what caused said feelings but she could tell they when they were good or bad and sometimes who they were connected to. She also could sense emotions from people and sometimes hear flickers of their thoughts and just..._know_ things about a person just by looking at them. Helene had grown used it but it didn't make it any less unnerving. If she felt too much from just one person she sometimes fainted or had a headache. She usually went to Lao Shi if the feelings were really bad or if she got too much at once. Lao Shi trained her to block out her powers and to use them when she wanted to. She couldn't stop the premonitional feelings and if they were really bad she'd go to Lao Shi. Today's wasn't too bad but she knew it was connected to her brother. She hated when she got those feelings. It was no secret her brother was a troubled lad of 15 who constantly got in trouble.

Slipping on her shoes she quietly made her way to her brother's room and slipped in. She opened the curtains only to find his bed was empty. She sighed and tidied up his room before slipping out again. She creeped down the back stairs into the kitchen where her mother and Tiana

Helene slipped over to her mother and whispered in her ear. "Mom. I had a feeling again and Jim isn't in his room."

Sarah Hawkins sighed in defeat and patted the hand her daughter had on her shoulder. "He'll show up again when he gets hungry. He's probably out on his solar surfer. Come on. The guests will be waking up soon and we already have customers. Today will be a busy day."

Helene nodded and went to put on her apron

"Morning sugar. Your boyfriends are here and waiting for you." Tiana teased gently. She smiled when the girl's face burned red.

"Come on Tia! You too? We're just friends!"

"Mhmm." Tiana raised an eyebrow.

Helene huffed and carried her trays out the door. She didn't have to look around to see where they were. They always sat in the same spot. She smiled brightly when she saw them and wove through the rapidly filling tables with ease. "Morning John! Morning Proteus! It's good to see you two again! Anything exciting happen?" She greeted as she handed them their food.

They smiled back happy to see her as well. Proteus spoke first. "And a good morning to you too Helene. We're happy to be back and see you again."

John nodded his agreement. He had watched Helene grow up from a child who enjoyed playing in the dirt to the beauty standing before him. His heart beat quick whenever she was near.

"Nothing too interesting happened on our voyage though we have heard talks of pirates being seen in these waters once more." He said gravely.

"Pirates? But there hasn't been a pirate ship in these waters for 20 years. You don't think it's Hook do you?" Helene asked wondering if these pirates had something to do with her brother.

Hook had been notorious in his heydays despite being known as a gentleman pirate. He had disappeared without a trace one day and some speculated his ship had gone down in one of the rare sea storms Deephaven had. It still rained on occasion but a massive sea storm that churned the seas into a raging boil with howling winds to pull down trees was very rare in Deephaven. It was practically suicide to sail through one of them.

Proteus shook his head. "No it wasn't the Jolly Roger. It's supposedly smaller but still with a deadly crew. We have reason to believe they're looking for something. We set sail again in a few days to see if we can track them down."

Helene's heart sank at the news. "So soon? But you just got back!"

John took her hand in his and rubbed it soothingly. "I know Nellie but we have to do this. We have to keep you and our home."

Despite herself Helene laughed. "You haven't called me Nellie since we were children. I used to hate you for it."

John smiled as he chuckled. "You used to call me Johnny in return which you knew I absolutely hated. So I suppose fair is fair."

Proteus felt a small twinge of jealousy as he watched his friends. He felt envious that John knew Helene as a child, had grown up with her. He didn't have that level of friendship with her. But it wouldn't deter him any.

"Well if it isn't my little spitfire! Don't I get a warm welcome home too?" A voice spoke from behind Helene.

She sighed rolling her eyes as she already knew it was. She turned and faced Sinbad as he smiled cockily. "Well if it isn't Sinbad. Little early for you to be up and about."

Sinbad clutched his heart. "Aw you wound me!"

Helene shook her head. "You'll live."

Sinbad and Helene had dated for a month when Helene was 18. They both quickly realized that it wasn't going to go anywhere and settled off as friends. Still Sinbad took the opportunity to mess with Helene whenever he could. She bore it because despite his flirty nature Sinbad really was a good man and loyal too; even if he did have the habit of getting into trouble.

One of the other patrons called for Helene and after bidding her friends goodbye, she went to take care of her job.

Sinbad wandered off to do his own thing, most likely mess with Marina and the other two enjoyed their food while watching Helene.

Elsewhere Jim was out on his solar surfer near the mines. It was a restricted zone but he didn't care. He went right in and started doing complicated tricks on the machinery and he knew one wrong move would give him a serious injury or worse land him in trouble again. He didn't care much about the police force but he was more scared of his sister.

But he just couldn't help it. Flying on his solar surfer made him feel feel free and alive.

He cringed when he started hearing sirens behind him. "Oh great."

Back at the inn, Helene was serving a family while her mother was serving Doctor Delbert Doppler. He was a sort of canine like humanoid who lived up on one of the cliffs with a huge house and observatory. He came to the inn every day for meals since he wasn't much of a cook.

Helene was back over by Proteus and John again to serve them coffee when the front door to the inn bust open and Phobeus and Hercules stood there with Jim in between them.

"Mrs. Hawkins?"

Helene gasped and dropped the dishes she had in her arms as did her mother. Helene hated when her feelings came true and especially if they involved her brother.

"Jim!" Her mother cried.

"Ooh wrong turn!" Dr. Doppler muttered from his table

John stood and placed his hands on Helene's shoulders to offer his support. She leaned back into him, one of her hands resting on his.

"Ok. Thanks for the lift, guys." Jim smiled and brushed off Hercules' hand, trying to saunter away.

"Not so fast." Hercules pulled him back.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." Phobeus stated.

"Moving violation 9-0-4, section 15, paragraph, um…." Hercules started to recite but he forgot the paragraph.

"Six?" Jim supplied helpfully, rubbing the side of his face.

"Thank you" Hercules said some what begrudgingly.

"Don't mention it." Jim replied.

"Jim" their mother said the disappointment clear in her voice.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation." Phobeus went on.

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but c-could we just-" Her mother stuttered wanting to take this discussion in private.

"Um, ahem, pardon me." Dr. Doppler interrupted getting to his feet.

"Oh no." Helene muttered knowing this wasn't going to end well.

John squeezed her shoulders consolingly.

"Officers, um, if I might, uh, interject here." Dr Doppler said walking forward. "I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Sarah looked at Doppler wide eyed and just wanted him to stop.

" No? Uh, I have a clipping." Dr. Doppler said reaching into his vest.

Phobeus interrupted the doctor. "Are you the boy's father?"

The adults then freaked out a bit at that and Doppler looked a bit offended when she said ew.

"He's just a close friend of the family!" Sarah explained smiling nervously.

If the situation wasn't so serious Helene would have busted out laughing.

"Back off, sir!" Hercules and Phobeus said getting in Doppler's face as he cringed.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." Sarah said shooing Doppler off.

Doppler straightened himself out, trying to maintain what was left of his dignity. "Well, Sarah, if you insist. Don't ever let me do that again." He added as an afterthought before continuing on his way.

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Anymore slip ups will result in a one way ticket to juvenile hall." Phobeus said.

"It won't happen again." Sarah said looking at Jim sternly as he avoided her gaze.

"You take care now." Hercules said smiling pleasantly.

"Let's go." Phobeus said as they turned and left, closing the door behind them.

The inn was quiet before it burst back into sound when Sarah looked at them.

Her mother said something to Jim before turning to tend the other customers.

Jim gathered up dishes when his eyes connected with Helene's across the room. He could see the disappointment and worry in her eyes. He hated seeing that look, especially on her already tired face and that of their mother's. He sighed and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nellie? Are you going to be alright?" John asked as he turned Helene to face him.

She sighed. "I'm alright. I'm more worried about Jim. I'm worried one day he's going to end up in prison or worse." She sighed before smiling. "But I trust Jim. I know he can turn it around."

John smiled though he was still worried about her. She just had so much on her shoulders.

"I better go and start the deliveries. It will give me a chance for fresh air and clear my head. I'll see you two around." She said as she turned to leave.

"Helene wait." Proteus stepped forward taking her hand.

She looked at him.

"The festival is coming up and I was wondering...if you'd go with me?" He asked rather nervous though he never let it show on his face.

She stared at him for a moment before she smile and nodded. "I'd love to Proteus!"

He smiled back and placed his other hand on top of hers. "Wonderful! I will have something to look forward to when we come back."

She nodded her head and bid her two friends goodbye as she walked away. She felt like her hearts was going to fly out of her chest and that she was walking on air. She grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the broken dishes. The day may have started off on a wrong turn but it turned into a wonderful day. Proteus had asked her out and she was thrilled to pieces.

Nothing could make this day go wrong. How wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Map

Helene hummed as she walked down the streets, occasionally stopping to greet someone and hand over any deliveries. Soon she reached the orphanage run by Widow Tweed and went through the gate before knocking on the front door. She didn't have to wait long until the door was opened by one of the residents. Helene smiled at Penny as she looked up at Helene.

"Hello Miss Helene." The child greeted a bit sadly as she hugged her bear, aptly named Teddy.

"Hello Penny dear. What's the matter?" Helene asked as she kneeled down so she could look at Penny in the eyes.

"Nothin'." The child murmured before wandering away.

Helene sighed before she straightened up and went inside to search for Widow Tweed. The house had once been full of many children but over the years they had been adopted out and only a few remained. The oldest 3, Alice, Arthur and Lewis, had been there the longest. Alice had been left there after both her parents and sister died at sea. Arthur had been taken in when it was found that his guardians were abusing him. Lewis….well no one knew where Lewis had come from. He had just been left on the front steps as a baby and here he stayed. The youngest two were Penny and Mary. Penny was very young when she had been brought to the orphanage. She had washed ashore from a shipwreck, no doubt from a pirate attack. Mary, or Boo as she was affectionately called, was still just a toddler having lost her father in a mining accident and her mother to illness. It broke Helene's heart to see such sweet children not be adopted. There had been a few more children but as far as Helene knew, they had been adopted as well and moved off Haven Island for one of the other islands.

She found Widow Tweed in the kitchen washing the dishes. She turned when she heard Helene approached. "Ah there you are Helene. It's so good of you to stop by. The children love you so."

Helene smiled as she set her basket full of freshly baked goods and sweets on the counter. "And I love them too. Has anyone stopped by about adopting them yet?"

By the look on Widow Tweed's face, Helene knew that no one had. She sighed softly. "You know I'd take them in a heartbeat but things are just a bit busy at the inn among other things. They're such sweet children and I can't see how anyone wouldn't want them." Though Helene had a few suspicions why.

Alice was a daydreamer, her head always off in the clouds or in a world of make believe. Lewis was similar in this extent except he focused his mind on inventions that didn't always….work. Which led to him being discouraged and locking himself in his room. It didn't help that he often refused interviews with people or he made a bad impression for just being himself. People considered Arthur too scrawny and thought he would need extra care because of his past abuse, but he proved to be strong in mind and heart. Penny was incredibly shy and barely spoke more than a few words to anyone unless it was the other children in the orphanage, Widow Tweed, Helene, Teddy or Rufus, the aging resident cat. Mary...well Mary was incredibly hard to find at times and often popped up in the most unexpected places which earned her the nickname Boo.

Widow Tweed nodded in understanding. "But it's the thought that counts."

Helene smiled and handed the basket over. "Here. I brought this for you and the children. And there's no charge for it." Helene quickly said as Widow Tweed reached to pay her. "Consider this a gift. And as part of it, I'll volunteer my services this afternoon." She knew her mother wouldn't mind if she stayed for the day as she knew how much the children meant to Helene.

Widow Tweed was getting on in years so any help she could get was appreciated. "Thank you, Helene. Do you mind if I put my feet up for awhile? I haven't been feeling well of late."

Helene smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'll take the children for an outing so you can rest, and then I'll prepare them dinner and put them to bed. I'll bring you some tea before I leave."

Widow Tweed thanked her and told her where she'd most likely find the children.

Helene remembered Penny's rather sad little face and decided she needed to see her first. She went up the stairs and into the room Penny shared with Alice and Boo. She found the child sitting on her bed, facing the window with Rufus cuddled into her side.

She sat next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her. "Penny dear, what's wrong? Why so blue?"

Penny sniffled softly. "A man and lady came and looked at me, but they chose a little red-headed girl. She was prettier than me."

Helene winced and kissed the top of Penny's head. "Oh nonsense! You're one of the most beautiful little girls I know! You see that bluebird out there?" Helene asked as she pointed out the open window where a little bluebird sat in the tree outside the window. "Faith is a bluebird, we see from far. It's for real and as sure as the first evening star, you can't touch it, or buy it, or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right."

"Can't touch it, or buy it, or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right. But whoever adopts me has to adopt Teddy, too." Penny smiled as she held out Teddy.

"Oh they'll love him! Now no more tears. Chin up. We're going on an outing as soon as I can find everyone."

"Can Teddy and Rufus come too?"

"Teddy may come and Rufus too if he likes." Helene smiled as Rufus rubbed his head against her side.

"Well now, an old codger like me could use a little fresh air and some exercise!" Rufus said as he stretched.

Helene reached into her apron pocket and pulled out two ginger snap cookies. "Here. I brought these for you Rufus."

Rufus took them, delight on his face. "Land O' Goshen! Catnip snaps!"

Helene and Penny laughed. "They're ginger snaps!"

"Well, I could do with a bit of ginger too."

Helene chuckled before she stood up. "Well I'm going to look for the others. See if you can find Boo, hmm?"

They both agreed and scurried off.

Helene smiled and thought of who to look for next. She decided that Lewis would be her best bet. She got up and went to the room Arthur and Lewis shared. She found the door locked and her heart sank, knowing what that meant. She knocked on the door gently before calling through the door. "Lewis? It's Helene. May I come in, please?"

She heard movement on the other side of the door before the door unlocked and Lewis stood there looking glum. He stepped back so she could enter before he sat at his desk where his latest invention sat. She sat down on the bottom bunk and waited for Lewis to speak.

"I had an interview the other day. I thought I'd show them my new invention which would create the perfect ratio of peanut butter and jelly. But it backfired and turns out the man was allergic to peanuts. They haven't been back since."

Helene winced. "Oh Lewis, I'm so sorry. Personally, I think the invention is a good one. There are some customers at the inn who are picky about how much is on their food. I know you feel like you should give up but you shouldn't. I know that somewhere inside there's a really great invention waiting to be thought of and created. Maybe...this time...why not create something personal to you?"

Lewis' face lit up as he sprung out of his chair and hugged Helene. "That's a great idea!"

Helene laughed and hugged him back. "You're a wonderful boy Lewis. Never forget that."

"I won't! I can't wait to get started!"

"Before you do, we're going on an outing and I'd like you to come. You spend too much time cooped up inside this room. It's not good for you. And I think some fresh air and a change of scenery might help you with ideas. What do you say?" Helene asked as she pushed Lewis' glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Lewis nodded as he gave Helene one last hug. "Thanks Helene, for believing in me."

Helene smiled. "You're welcome. Do you know where Alice and Arthur are?"

Lewis pulled away as he pointed out his window. "I saw them in the gardens."

Helene stood up and ruffled his hair. "Ok thank you. Now meet us downstairs and see if you can help Penny find Boo."

Lewis ran off to go help while Helene rounded up Alice and Arthur from the gardens. Once she had, she went into the kitchen to make Widow Tweed some tea. She reached into a low cupboard and was startled when Boo popped her head out. But she recovered and plucked the toddler out and held onto her to keep her from running off again. Once the tea was given and all the kids were gathered at the door, Helene ushered the kids out the door and into the sunshine.

Helene kept a hold on Boo and held Penny's hand with the other as Alice helped carry the basket. Lewis was talking animatedly with Arthur about new invention ideas, possibly making a robotic jousting partner for Arthur who wanted to be a knight. Rufus trotted along behind them, grateful to be outside for once.

Helene smiled as she watched the children laugh and enjoy themselves. She knew they were wonderful kids and she truly wanted to adopt them all but she knew it was an impossible dream because there were no extra funds from the inn to build a house of her own nor did she make quite enough to support them all. But she kept a brave face on for them as they walked into town. Still that didn't mean should couldn't brighten their lives for awhile. Every month, Helene would save up and then take the children out for the day. She'd take Alice to the bookstore to get her a new book before taking Penny and Boo to the toy store and getting them a new doll. She'd get new tools for Lewis and a new wooden practice sword for Arthur. After, she'd take them to the inn for lunch and for Penny and Boo to take a nap while Helene helped with the lunch rush. Then after, if Amelia was in port, she'd let Helene bring the children aboard for a short ride around the bay before they'd go to the market and get things for dinner and Helene would take them home and make them dinner. And they'd go to bed soon after.

They arrived at the inn in good time and Helene got the children settled in a booth. As luck would have it, Amelia and her crew were arriving for an early lunch and were more than happy to sit with the children and keep them entertained.

Helene disappeared into the kitchen and greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello mother. I've brought the children."

Sarah smiled as she watched Helene tie on her apron. It was a bittersweet smile though. Helene was already grown up and yet she didn't know she was adopted. Sarah had wanted to tell her over the years but she could never bring herself to do it. "Helene?"

Helene looked up. "Yes, mother?"

Sarah opened her mouth to finally tell her but the words wouldn't come. Instead she smiled and placed a hand on Helen's cheek. "It's wonderful what you're doing for those children. You'll make a wonderful mother someday."

Helene blushed. "Thank you, mother. I just feel they deserve to know that someone cares for them at least. I just wish I could adopt them and give them the home they deserve."

Sarah nodded in understanding before she went to start cooking the meals ordered. Tiana had already made the meals for Amelia and the crew, as well as lunch for the kids, so Helene helped carry it out to them.

Once the kids were finished, she took Boo and Penny upstairs to her room and put them down for a nap while the older children went out to play in the backyard. Just in time too, as the lunch rush began and Helene had her hands full helping Tiana. She didn't see her brother anywhere but a bad feeling grew again and she felt it involved her as well as her family. So she was on edge when the girls woke up and she took the children to to Amelia's ship for the ride around the bay.

John instantly picked up something was bothering her and led her over to a secluded corner to ask her what was wrong. She told him of her feelings as he knew her secret.

He frowned and stroked his chin in thought. "That is most troubling. Would you like if Proteus and myself stayed nearby in case you have need of our assistance?"

Helene smiled. "That would be wonderful. I greatly appreciate it."

John smiled back, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Anything for you, Nellie."

Helene was grateful she had such a wonderful friend like him. He was so good to her. She watched with a smile as Marina and Audrey taught Penny and Alice about how to work a ship, Sinbad and Proteus were teaching Arthur some sword tricks while Lewis was with Milo, scribbling out ideas for his newest invention with some input from Milo on occasion. Boo was…. Well, Boo was most likely with Captain Amelia. Boo had a strange fascination with the cat woman and though she acted annoyed about it, Amelia had a soft spot for the children.

Once the trip was done, Helene herded her charges back to shore, with great reluctance on their part. But they needed to leave as it looked like it was going to rain.

Helene took them back to the orphanage and made them dinner. Once they were fed, bathed and in their pajamas, Helene tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, the falling rain a gentle lullaby. She waited until they were all fast asleep before she even thought about leaving them. She really did want to give them a home with her but how could she? She was always so busy helping her mother at the inn, how would she find the time to raise the children? Each one needed love and attention that she couldn't give them right now.

Panicked shouting in the streets reached her ears, and she parted the curtains to see practically the whole town running towards the port. In the distance, she could make out an orange glow, almost like something was on fire. Her bad feeling from earlier came back full force and she ran out into the street, not caring she was getting soaked through, as she followed the crowd, her heart pounding like a drum within her chest. She could smell burning wood and smoke as dark smoke blew through the air.

She gasped in horror when she reached the source of the commotion. The Benbow Inn was on fire and quickly burning to the ground. She dashed through the crowd, her thoughts on her mother and her brother. What if they hadn't gotten out in time?

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back, preventing her from dashing into the flames. "Helene, don't!" She heard Proteus say from behind her, letting her know that it was he who held her so securely.

"Let go of me! What if my family is still in there?!" She thrashed, trying to break free as tears began falling down her cheeks, mixing in with the falling rain that continued to pour down, yet didn't seem to extinguish the flames any.

"No, Helene! It's too dangerous!" Proteus protested, keeping a firm grip on her. He turned her around and trapped her arms down by her side as he cradled her to him, her face pressed against his chest, his heart beating steadily in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Helene."

She heard rather than saw the Benbow finally crash to the ground and she knew then that nothing could save it. She sobbed into Proteus' chest as she heard the soldiers from the fort start shouting at people to move away so they could put out the flames.

Shortly after that, Dr. Doppler came and informed her that her family had managed to escape and were resting at his home. The inn had been attacked by pirates after Jim had rescued another one who apparently had something the others had wanted. But before they could be apprehended, they had vanished, leaving the Benbow burning in their wake.

Helene was grateful that her family was ok, but she knew they'd never be able to afford to rebuild the Benbow Inn. She followed Doppler back to his carriage, her mind going blank. Her home had been burned to the ground, everything she knew was gone. Not everything, she reflected, her family was still alive and her mother always said, 'home was where the heart is'. Things looked bleak, but she was just sure they'd find some way to fix things. After all, the Benbow Inn was made of stone and wood, and Helene could find another job to start raising funds. She squared her shoulders as she stared ahead with fierce determination. Her mother and brother needed her.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Doctor's house. Sarah ran out the door and held her daughter in a tight embrace. "Helene! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Mother, I'm so sorry. If only I had been there, maybe something could have been done." Helene replied, feeling guilty she hadn't been there when the lives of her family were danger.

"There was nothing you could have done, sweetheart." Sarah tried calming her daughter down.

"But I had a bad feeling all day! If I had said something, we could have been better prepared!" Helene argued.

"Helene, listen to me. There are things beyond our control. Yes, the inn has been burned down, but our family is safe." Sarah wiped the tears that were still falling down Helene's cheeks. "Come inside and warm up. You're chilled to the bone."

Helene followed her mother in and found her brother in Doppler's library, fiddling around with some strange sphere. "Jim!" She rushed forward and pulled her brother into a tight embrace. Her brother had the scent of smoke clinging to him, but she didn't care. All that mattered was her baby brother was safe.

Jim stood there awkwardly for a few moments before his arms wound around his sister's waist and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Hel."

"It's fine. What matters is we're safe."

She let her brother go and went to dry off. She came back to find her mother looking expaserated at both her brother and Doppler.

"Helene, talk some sense into them!"

"About what?"

"I found a map leading to Treasure Island, the loot of a thousand worlds, Captain Flint's trove. Hel, with that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over, you could finally build that cottage you've been dreaming of since you were young and you could finally be able to travel and see the other islands. Remember all the stories? This is the answer to all our problems."

"But Jim, those were just stories. Do you really believe it's true?" Helene asked, staring into her brother's eyes.

"I do."

Helene sighed, seeing the determination in his eyes. "If you really believe it's real, then go get the treasure, dreamer. But come home safe. I'll be waiting here everyday for you to come home safe."

Sarah threw her hands up in defeat, though a smile was tugging on her lips. Though they weren't blood, Jim and Helene were both dreamers and stubborn. If Helene believed Jim could do it, then so could she. She walked over and hugged both of her children close.

"I'll make you proud." Jim said, speaking to both his mother and sister.

"I know you will." Helene smoothed back his hair.

Doppler stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Well, tomorrow, we're off for the port. Sarah, you and Helene are more than welcome to stay here while we're gone. As you can see, I am in need of a housekeeper and I'd pay you both. It may not seem like much, but hopefully it will help to replace some items lost in the fire."

Sarah didn't get a chance to reply as there was a knock at the door.

Doppler left to answer the door, leaving the little family by themselves.

Doppler returned with guests. "Helene? These two gentlemen are here to see you."

John and Proteus stepped forward.

"John! Proteus!" She smiled and flew into the arms of her best friend.

John caught her and held her close. "Hello Nellie."

"We wanted to be sure if you were alright." Proteus explained.

"It's actually good you gentlemen are here. I have need to speak to Captain Amelia about something very important." Doppler said.

"No need for that Doctor. I'm already here." Amelia strode in.

"Ah, oh, that's good then." Doppler stuttered.

Amelia paid him no mind as she turned her eyes to Sarah. "I am dreadfully sorry about your inn, Mrs. Hawkins. The old Benbow was a fine establishment and it will be sorely missed. If there is anything I or my crew can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, well, I wish to hire you and your crew captain." Doppler stepped forward. "Young Jim here has found a most intriguing thing." Doppler recounted the events for her and when he finished, Amelia seemed deep in thought.

"Every sailor worth his salt has heard of the fabled island; it's one of the many mysterious islands yet to be discovered. I want solid proof before I agree to any sort of silly nonsense. I will not run my crew ragged over some fairytale."

Doppler huffed and gestured for Jim to show Amelia the map.

Jim tossed it to her.

She caught it and her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of the shiny object in her hand. "Fascinating. Very well, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Captain? I wish to remain behind for this voyage." John spoke. "I wish to open my home to Helene and I'd feel more secure knowing she was safe."

"I would like to stay behind as well, Captain." Proteus stepped forward as well.

Helene tried to protest, but she was shushed by John placing a finger to her lips.

Amelia studied the three before her, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Very well, I hope that the two of you will take good care of Miss Hawkins. Mr. Hawkins, I expect you and the Doctor to be ready to board at dawn tomorrow. Goodnight then." She turned on her heel and left.

"Mrs. Hawkins, Helene can stay with me in my home tonight." John said.

Sarah smiled, happy that her daughter had two caring friends willing to look after her. She'd sleep a little easier knowing Helene would be well guarded. She wouldn't be surprised if the pirates came back seeking the map. "Alright. Thank you."

Helene hugged her mother goodnight and kissed Jim on the head. "I'll see you off tomorrow. I promise."

She went back to John and Proteus and they escorted her to her temporary home.

Proteus, when had first arrived on Haven Island, stayed at the inn before signing onto Amelia's crew. But, he did room with John when they were back at the island. Since neither were there often, the house had accumulated dust, dirt and cobwebs.

Helene didn't comment on the rather dusty state of the cottage, simply picked up a broom and started sweeping the dirt off the floor.

Watching her work gave the two friends an idea. It was quite clear they were sorely in need of a housekeeper, and they knew Helene would insist on working for her keep. They told Helene of their idea of being their housekeeper and she readily agreed. She would keep the house clean and cook for them while they did work on the docks and shipyard.

John led Helene to his guest room, which was quickly dusted and the bedding changed. All in all, it was a rather pretty little room and it suited her perfectly. Since she didn't have any clothes except the clothes she wore, John lent her one of his nightshirts and kissed her cheek goodnight.

Helene undressed before slipping on the borrowed nighshirt. At once she was surrounded by the familiar scent of her best friend and it set her at ease at once. She braided her hair, said her prayers and climbed into bed. She blew out the candle and lay there in the dark, an occasional roll of thunder echoing from the sky above. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, she thought it'd be hours before she fell asleep.

Eventually she fell asleep, but her rest was far from peaceful. She had nightmares about a place she had never been before. It was on fire and people were running around in a panic as buildings were consumed by fire. Helene startled awake and sat up, her skin bathed in cold sweat. The dream had felt so real. She felt the intense heat of the flames, felt the rubble under her feet, felt the fear. She got up and padded out, needing human contact.

She heard talking in the sitting room and followed the sound. She hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt as it looked they were talking about something very important.

John noticed her and stood up, Proteus following suit when he took notice of Helene.

"Nellie? What's the the matter? I thought you were asleep." He noted her paler than normal skin and her trembling figure. He stepped forward and reached out a hand to her cheek. "Nellie?"

She collapsed into his arm, sobbing into his chest.

"Nellie! Whatever is the matter?" John was shocked. He picked her up and sat back down on the couch with her in his lap. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped her in it so she wouldn't catch her death of cold.

In halting sentences, Helene told them her dream.

John rubbed her back and pressed his lips to her hair repeatedly, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Proteus stood there awkwardly, watching his friend and the girl of his dreams together. He wanted to be the one to comfort Helene and he wouldn't deny it hurt when she had gone to John seeking comfort. But, he wouldn't let John get in his way. He loved Helene deeply and he'd win her love no matter what. He felt rather smug when he remembered Helene had agreed to go to the village festival with him. An idea began to form in his mind at the thought. Helene didn't have a dress for the festival, though he doubted she'd actually go out and buy herself one. He'd get her a lovely dress to wear, one of the loveliest she'd ever worn.

By now, Helene had cried herself to sleep and John still held onto her, offering comfort even as she slept. He waited until he was sure she was asleep before carrying her back to her room. He tucked her in and made sure she was warm enough before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head. "Sweet dreams, my lovely Nellie." He'd do everything in his power to make the woman he loved happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: All is fair in love and war.

Helene got up just before dawn, dream forgotten and slipped out of the house after getting dressed. She made her way down to the docks where the ship was being loaded up. She got a strange feeling from some newer members of the crew that had been taken on due to the nature of the voyage. She found Jim easily and pulled him aside to give him a hug, using it to hide the fact she was whispering a warning in his ear. Jim promised he'd be careful before he bid their mother goodbye who had shown up then. Helene bid goodbye to her friends and passed along her feelings of unease to Amelia who promised to keep an eye on Jim.

Mother and daughter watched as the ship slowly sailed out to sea, neither one moving until the ship disappeared into the horizon. They parted ways and Helene returned to the house she shared with her two friends and went back to sleep.

Helene woke up again rather late into the morning and found herself alone. John left her a note, saying he and Proteus would be in the shipyard all day and wouldn't be back until well after sundown. They left her money to get groceries for the house. She got up and dressed, deciding to get the groceries first before cleaning. Though she cleaned up the kitchen first so none of the food would get dirty. Once that was done, she grabbed a basket she found and went to the market.

People stopped her occasionally to offer their sympathies and offers of help. She accepted the sympathy but turned down the help. She didn't like feeling indebted to others, already feeling that way to her friends, though she could work to pay them back. She bought what she needed and headed back to the house. She got some stew cooking before she tackled the rest of the house.

It took her the rest of the day, but the house was spotless, with the windows open to let in fresh air, any bedding washed and hung out to dry. She took a quick bath and since she didn't want to put her filthy dress again, she borrowed one of Proteus' blue tunics. It was large on her, baring her shoulders and arms, but she managed to tie it off around her waist and it acted as a serviceable dress. The stew still had awhile to go so she relaxed on the couch. Surely it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for just a few minutes...

Proteus and John were eager to get home, where Helene and a hot meal would be waiting for them. Both were stunned to see the house completely spotless and they could smell dinner cooking, making their mouths water. They walked in to see Helene fast asleep on the couch.

Proteus was stunned and a little smug when he saw Helene in his clothes. He had no problem admitting to himself that he liked seeing her in his clothes. In his mind, he already had the advantage when it came to wooing Helene.

John on the other hand, wasn't happy, but he could understand why she did it. She didn't have any other clothes and no doubt her dress was filthy after cleaning all day.

Proteus went to Helene and smoothed her hair back. "Helene? You need to come eat."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, his blurry form coming into focus. "Proteus? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright, Nellie. The house looks wonderful." John said, coming over, a warm smile on his face. "You didn't have to do so much at once. We could have helped."

Helene shook her stubbornly. "No, you're being so kind to me by letting me stay here. It's the least I can do to repay you both."

"You've done so much for us already. Now come and eat. You must be starving." Proteus helped her up. "I see you found your way into my wardrobe." He teased her.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't have anything else to change into." She looked down guiltyly.

"It's alright Helene. No one will blame you. I actually got you something." He picked up a bag he carried home.

John didn't know what was in it but he had a slightly bad feeling about it.

"Oh! You didn't need to bring me anything. I hate being a burden." Helene protested.

"Nellie, you aren't a burden. You and your family went through a terrible tragedy. Besides, we're your friends and we like spoiling our favorite girl." John said, pointedly ignoring the slight glare Proteus sent his way.

Helene blushed and accepted the bag from Proteus. She gasped at the beautiful blue dress inside. "Proteus, I can't accept this."

"You can. It's a gift. You do need another dress. Please."

Helene blushed darker and nodded. "Thank you."

The three ate dinner together and Helene retired to her room shortly after cleaning up. She got ready for bed and was sitting on her bed reading when she heard a knock on her door.

"Nellie?"

"Come in John."

John stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Hello Nellie."

"Hi John." She smiled as he sat next to her on the bed.

"The house looks fantastic and dinner was amazing. I am sorry for your loss but it will be nice to have you here with us. It's been a long time since we just got to talk."

She smiled, tucking some hair behind her ears. "Yes, it has. Do you remember when we were young?"

"We're still young." He teased.

She laughed. "You know what I mean!"

He laughed with her. "Yes, I do. I remember you always dragged me into trouble and we'd come home covered in dirt. We'd get such a scolding from your mother or Mrs. Jenkins before we were sent to wash. You hated doing that."

"I dragged us into trouble? You dragged us into plenty of times!" She retorted with a pout.

John laughed. "You more often than me."

"Liar."

The two friends fell into laughter, Helene feeling her heart lighten. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you... I'm so lucky to have someone like you. I miss you greatly when you sail away."

John wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad I have you to look forward to seeing when I return home. It does my heart good to think of your smiling face waiting for me."

The two lapsed into silence and before either of them knew it, both had fallen asleep.


End file.
